I'll go with you
by Bumpbear1
Summary: What if Hermione DOES go with Harry, when he wants to sacrifice himself? Will he finally be able to tell her what he feels for her, before he beleaves to die? Have fun reading! Nice & short fic! :)


**A/N: So, this is my second fic, in so short time...**

 **Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

 **None of the characters belong to me!**

 **So let's give it try, shall we? :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Set of course in the deathly hallows!**

 **I'll go with you**

Harry was looking down at the fallen ones. He never felt this bad in his entire live. He concitered to have a pretty dark live before, but nothing matched up to this. Maybe Sirius' and Cedric's death did, but this feeling was so different. Not that he felt less sad for them but there just was no way to discribe this. There were so many dead bodys. Because of him. They had died because of him, only because of him. He couldn't stand thinking of that. It was hell. It was worse. It was his fault. Ron was kneeling down in front of Fred. Harry just couldn't get it in his mind, that Fred Weasley was dead. He didn't want to go to the Weasleys. He knew full well, that Fred wouldn't of died, if he would have sacrificed himself. George was there too. Harry realized, that he had never seen one George away from Fred or the other way around. He couldn't think anymore. It was poisoning him. What was that in his pocket? He looked at the thing. It contained Snape's memories. Snape. He was dead too. Of course, because Voldemort was stupid enough to believe, that he was the master of the elderwand. Which actullay was him now, since he disarmed Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. The memories. He had to look at them. He sneaked away, not wanting to be noticed by the Weasley family. He walked through the corridors, dead students every once in a while. His head was twisting, mostly with self-hate. He was heading to Dumbledores office, at least, in mind he still called it like that, even though Dumbledore had died a year ago. As he reached the office and got to the pensieve, he pored in the memory.

When he dove out of the pensieve, he just knew everything. Snape had killed Dumbledore on his command. He hasn't been on the death eaters side. And Harry himself had to die, there was no other way. He felt tears rush from his eyes. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape - they all had died for nothing, since he had to die anyways. He pushed open the door to Dumledore's old office to leave. He would go into the dark forest now. Not later. It was hopeless - at least for him. He didn't intend to cause more people to die because of him. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was leaning against a wall, staring at the one across from her. She and Ron didn't really get along with eachother after the big time in the tent. When Harry saw Hermione, his heart broke. He'd bin in love with her since fifth year, trying to forget her with Ginny. Not that he didn't like Ginny. But he just knew, he only could like Hermione that way. Love her that way. He had stopped walking forward, so she wouldn't notice him yet. He never told her. Even if it wasn't likely that she loved him back, he felt sad, that he never talked to her about it. He was going to die and she would never know it. Again - tears were leaking from his eyes. Harry had never been somebody to cry a lot, but in the last twelve hours he has probaply cried more then in his entire live. She would never know. Never. He decided to continue his journey to death now. Sooner or later he would bee dead. He tried to walk down the stairs silently, so Hermione wouldn't notice him. He failed, as he tripped and fell down the stairs. Hermione was startled, since she didn't see him till now. She hurried up to him, asking him if he was okay. He didn't reply. He didn't even look at her.

"Harry, what is it?", she asked concerned. Harry didn't say enything. He didn't think he could speak it out loud. "I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too. It's over." Hermione just stared at him. She hadn't expected it to come to this. Somehow she had believed, there was another way. "Harry! Don't say that!", she whispered, crying. "It's true.", he replied sadly. "Where is Ron?", he asked. She just shrugged. Harry leant over and hugged Hermione tightly, knowing it would be the very last hug from her. The very last words from her. The very last time beeing with her. "Bye" was all he could get out.

He was half way down the stairs, when Hermione yelled: " **WAIT!** I'll go with you". Harry was stunned. Hermione couldn't come with him. What if Voldemort killed her? What if she couldn't help Ron, kill the snake? What would that change? He was going to die, one way or the other.

"No", Harry simply said. "What? Why not?" Hermione asked sadly, clearly wanting to come. Harry was amazed. He knew Hermione was his best friend. But she was such a great person. She wanted to lead him, stay with, right to the end. But Harry got angry. " **So why do you want to come, huh? What good does it do? You think it's going to be fun watching me die? Why would you want to see that? That's going to haunt you, I'm telling you!** ". Hermione continued crying now. Then he said: "Sorry, but I can't believe that you would want to do that". "Harry, I'm your best friend, who would do it if not me? Please, Harry!" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Harry had to make a decision, because time was running out. So he held out his Hand for Hermione to take. "Okay".

They were walking out of the castle into the dark forest hand in hand. "He told me, he'd be in the centre of the forest, it still is going to take a while to get there", Harry said without emotions in his voice. Hermione squeezed his and a little. After another 15 minutes Harry stoped. Hermione looked at him. He pulled out the golden snitch. It said "I open at last" on the golden ball. Harry said: "I am ready to die". Hermione was shaking with sorrow now. The snitch opend and a little black stone came out. Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe they had it all along, not that it made her happy. Harry was going to sacrifice himself. She knew she would probably never be herself after this again. But she did't regret, going with him. She knew, he needed her. Harry had captured the Resurrection Stone with his right hand. Lilly Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared in the middle of the forest. Harry and Hermione both couldn't beleave what they saw, even though they were, of course, used to magic. Lilly held her hand out to Harry. He walked over and tryed to take it. But Lilly Potter was not beeing toched by people who "really lived". "Why are you here?" Harry asked. Lilly said: "We never left"."Im Sorry", Harry said, "I didn't want anyone of you to die for me. And Remus, your son -" Others will tell him, what his mother and father died for - one day, he will understand". Harry nodded. Hermione's cheeks were puffy and here eyes were read, tears were running down her cheeks once again. "Does it hurt - dying?", Harry asked. Sirius answered: "Quicker than falling asleep." Harry nodded - there was nothing more to say. "Were so proud of you, son.", James said softly. "Can he see you?" Harry questioned them all. Again, it was Sirius, who answered. He shook his head. "We're here you see", he pointed at Harry's heart. Harry said: "Stay close to me." "To the end. Like Hermione will", James Potter whispered. Harry looked at Hermione. She gave im a tiny smile, not of happiness, neither of hope. Just of comfort. With that, Harry droped the Resurrection Stone. He then turned to Hermione, Sirius, James, Lupin and Lilly were gone, at least from the forest. "Hermione, thank you for beeing my friend. You are a great person. You should know that, before I go, just incase no one has told you that yet. I have my last confession to make. I love you. You are the most amazing witch in the world. And you are not the plain bookworm you always think you are. Your'e beautiful, especially your hair. I've been in love with you since fifth year. But I knew you were a great person from our first day in the Hogwarts Express on. So thank you for everything, Hermione." ...Silence... Hermione was schocked. "Your'e in love with me? But - I mean, Harry why me? I'm just so boring compared to the other girls and -" Harry just couln't hear that any more. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. Hermione froze. She didn't kiss him back. She was to schocked. "Sorry, Hermione, I've shouldn't have done that." Harry looked down. Hermione came to her sences and pulled his chin up. Green eyes meeting the brown ones. "Don't be", she whispered. "I love you too." Then she kissed him. The kisse lasted about 30 seconds. Then Harry turned around and said "Don't scream. When it's over just get back up to the castle, okay?" She nodded tears creeping to her eyes again. "Bye." Harry walked down the way. Facing him.

" _Harry Potter. Boy who lived. Come to die..._ "

 **"Avada Kedavra"**

He was dead. Hermione felt her tears from her eyes. This was finally it. Her best friend that just confessed to love her was dead. Hermione bit on her hand, so she wouldn't scream. She was running now. Far away. Far, Far away. She felt like throwing up. It was over. It was simply over. Her best friend for 7 years, was dead. It seemed so surreal.

When she reached the castle, she just went up to her dorm. She didn't care anymore if she stepped on bodys or anything else.

Then she saw Voldemort with his army coming up. Hagrid was holding her dead best friend in his hands. She went down, the teachers and the students, who survived the Battle of Hogworts were all on the entrance. Hermione thought that she had to go down. At least show Harry that respect. And to say her goodbye silently. She didn't listen what Tom had to say, until Neville came forward with the sword of Gryffindor in his Hand. That was when Hermione saw Harry falling out of Hagrids arms - wait he was mooving, which meant that he was - ALIVE! He was alive!

 **After the defeat of Voldemort:**

"So, Harry? Now what?". "What d'you mean, 'Mione?", Harry asked a little cunfused. "Well even though I still find it hard to believe, you said, you - Hermione was blushing - were in love with me, right? "Yeah". "Harry, I know, thins are totally messed up, but we have to start a new live now, don't we? "Yeah". "Harry, will you go out with me?", Hermione asked shyly. Harry said "Yeah", again. And then he pressed his lips to hers. She responded by kissing back. "Hermione, did I tell you, that I loved, you by the way?", Harry asked. Hermione said: "Cant here it often enough!"

Harry chuckled. He took her Hand.

"Love you, Hermione!"

"Love you too, Harry!"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now I am going to sleep xD**

 **Bye and please review! :)**

 **PS: I kinda like short fics, if you like it longer I'm the wrong author!**


End file.
